


Cold Nights/ Warm Embraces

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: It's a chilly night and Tiny Sim has trouble falling asleep, so he goes to Jack for comfort. This is my first Xiaolin Chronicles story featuring Jack and Tiny Sim. I hope you like it!





	Cold Nights/ Warm Embraces

Tiny Sim tossed and turned in the futon Jack had laid out for him. It was a cold in Jack’s home and the thin blanket wasn’t providing much warmth. He wrapped it around himself as tight as he could, but it didn’t seem to work. Sitting up, he pulled the blanket off him and grabbed his gray hoodie which was laying on the floor next to his shoes and put it on. He slipped on his little shoes and headed towards the direction that lead to Jack’s room.

Jack had given Sim a tour of his place and pretty much knows his way around. Sim was thankful his mother let him spend the night with Jack. She was curious where her son has been disappearing off to and was introduced to Jack. She was a bit weary of him because of his Gothic, older appearance but let her son be friends with him. Over time she started warming up to Jack, but kept a sharp eye on him.

Tiny Sim finally reached his destination and pressed a button that activates the door. He walked inside and went over to Jack’s bed to find him curled beneath his blanket, with a teddy bear clutched to his chest. Sim giggled a bit at this. Jack, a young adult, sleeping with a teddy bear. He reached out a hand and shook him gently. **“Jack?”** He called out.

Jack mumbled something in his sleep and turned to face the wall away from Sim. Sim shook him again and called out his name a little louder. “Jack, wake up.” Jack awoke with a start and looked around with sleepy eyes and ruined eyeliner to see who woke him up. His eyes landed on Sim. **“Tiny Sim? What are you doing up?”** He asked, followed with a yawn.

Tiny Sim looked shyly down at his feet and spoke in a quiet voice. **“I can’t sleep. It’s cold and I want to sleep with you.”** Jack was a bit shocked to hear this but, nevertheless, pulled the covers back and moved over a bit to make room for the kid. **“Come on.”** Sim smiled and took off his hoodie and shoes and climbed into the bed with Jack. He snuggled against the pillows and felt the covers drape over his body.

Warmth flooded him as he snuggled closer to Jack, who smiled down at him. Jack wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer. Sim blushed at this, but got comfortable in Jack’s arms. He turned around on his left side to face Jack and buried his face into his chest. “Good night, Jack.” Sim felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against his forehead. Followed by a soft voice whispering in his ear. **“Sweet dreams, my little intern.”** Jack rested his chin on Sim’s head and feel back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
